Cassette Tapes
Cassette Tapes are items featured in killer7. They are found dotted around the halls of Coburn Elementary School during the second part of Target05: Smile. The tapes contain recordings made by Holbert, an FBI agent who was assigned by the Apollo branch to investigate possible links between the school and accusations of electoral fraud. In the course of his research he uncovers the school's true purpose as an indoctrination facility for Japanese Yakumo agents, as well as the mysterious history behind one of its most dangerous students - a boy named Emir Parkreiner. The cassettes cannot be used on their own, and their contents can only be listened to once the Smiths receive a Cassette Player from Travis Bell. Contents (EN) 'Tape 1' Found in the stall in the women's restroom after reading the final pigeon note from Johnny Gagnon. *It's been a few days since the presidential election. Today's the fourth thursday in November. Raining. My name's Holbert, an FBI agent assigned to the Apollo Branch. An investigation for the Electoral Justice Committee has brought me to this place. My purpose: to investigate any connection between this school and the presidential election. As I dig, I'm finding out there's a lot of dirt. I knew something was up when they assigned me to take this investigation. Whoever finds this tape, do me a favour and look for the other tapes. I'll record my findings in these tapes. My first finding: 55549. It's the number of delinquent students here, and also the combination to unlock the safe. Don't forget it. 'Tape 2' Found on the teacher's desk in Room L3A. *This is Holbert. There's more to this safe than I thought. It's got a double-lock mechanism. I need another combination - but I've already figured it out. It's 72712. It's the number of criminals in this school. If I'm lucky I might hit the truth, but digging deeper might cost me my life. 'Tape 3' Found on a table in Room L3C. *It's Holbert. I ran a background check on the boy. His name is Emir Parkreiner. The Parkreiners... Hm. A family damned by the devil himself. Some say that they possess the DNA of crime. It's drawn the attention of many academics. It appears that Emir Parkreiner was sent to this school by the government. Assigned as his teacher was the former principal. His name's --STATIC--. He's the key person linked to some kind of underground organisation. 'Tape 4' Found on a table in Room L3D. *It's Holbert. And... I must say I'm damn glad to still be alive... Still being able to record my findings. I heard... a voice. More like... laughter. I tried to locate the owner of the voice. There's something roaming around in these halls. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. This place is dangerous beyond my imagination. I've gotta find a safe place. Just a minute ago I found a student ID. The number is 00480158. 'Tape 5' Found at the end of the corridor by the data room in the entrance lobby. *It's Holbert. It's safe here. Just passed 12. A quiet night outside the school. But inside the walls of this school the voices continue to echo. I, uh, I think I'm going to go mad. It sure doesn't help my chronic headaches. Well, at any rate, I confirmed his birthdate. It's November 22nd, 1942. Wait a minute - this can't be right. That's over 50 years ago. 'Tape 6' Found at the back of Room L2F. *It's Holbert. I don't have time. But I've found out where Emir's from. There were some documents sent from Alabama regarding his parents' blood types. The father, Type A. The mother, Type O. If their blood types are correct, then Emir's blood type must be wrong. It just doesn't match. Not only that, the DNA analysis doesn't match either. What the hell is going on here? 'Tape 7' Found on a table in Room L4A. *It's Holbert. I'm... in the library of the PTA. About Emir's parents, or, should I say, so-called parents, their names are Michael and Katharine. They died in a car accident when Emir was four years old. Something about this car accident seems fishy. I... I'd better continue my investigation. I sense something bad here. 'Tape 8' Found on a table in Room L3F. *My name's Holbert. My investigations on Emir Parkreiner led me to this school. I'm not even sure if the whole thing's even real. It all seems... surreal. I don't know if anyone will believe anything on these tapes. But I gotta tell the truth. Emir Parkreiner died on April 28th, 1952. The registration of residents indicates that he was living with his parents. Then... who is the Emir attending this school? Have the records been fabricated? The government has gone too far. 'Tape 9' Found in Locker 666, along with a Soul Shell. *Facts don't tell the whole story, or the truth. It's so cliché but it's the truth about the state this country is in! This school is controlled by the government of another nation! Students here are trained to become elite agents to work for the government. Graduates are assigned to leading positions in the government and promised their life. Some are recruited as Yakumo party members. Those selected become key players in the intelligence war. In other words, they have the capability to spark some fires in the United States. That's the job of a Yakumo party member. 'Tape 10' Found in the Vinculum Gate library. *Okay. This is it. It's all over. Whoever's listening to this tape, destroy it. A social security code like EAGLE doesn't exist. Only the chosen ones are given such codes. Emir is an ace brought out by the Yakumo. He's a dangerous individual everyone fears. And... he's standing... right in front of me... Incredible. Huh. Emir? --GUNSHOT-- EN-JP differences In the Japanese version of the game, certain pieces of data have been overwritten with an electronic voice. *55549 -> 91007 *72712 -> 15020 *00480158 -> 200485 *Alabama -> Nevada *Eagle -> NODATA - The social security code - ELBOW - The civilian class Category:Items in killer7